


Shadows in Truths and Lies

by BornWolfgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Parent Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornWolfgirl/pseuds/BornWolfgirl
Summary: What is the truth and what is the lie? Who's the monster and who's the hero. Who can be trusted and who has betrayed them all. So many questions. So little time. Can Harry tell the difference and untangle the mess that is his life before it's too late. Dumbledore bashing and maybe some Weasley bashing i'll decide later. There will be slash and are pairings.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Shadows in Truths and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot. The rest is the brainchild of the brilliant J.K. Rowling

"It's all lies" It whispers as Petunia rants about something else freaky he's done.

"Come to me when you want the truth." It coaxes when his cousin chases him around the playground.

"You have something that belongs to me." It hisses as he completes endless chores.

"Just say yes, and I'll take you away from it all." It promises as he sits alone in his cupboard.

"The truth will set you free. I promise." It tempts as he listens to his relatives celebrate another holiday without him.

Then one day.

"Please make a choice soon. Time is running out and then it will be too late. We will both be lost and so will everything else." It begged. But there is no answer.

It's a horrible mantra he hears day and night. Whispers in the back of his mind as he works in his aunt's garden. As he scrubs the toilet in the ups stairs. As he shivers in the cold on a desolate island and the clock strikes midnight for his eleventh birthday. As he shoves his luggage into the rack above the seat on the train towards a future of unknown possibilities.

Then an odd little hat is placed on his head and he thinks. Perhaps the voice is right? That's a scary thought to have about a voice in your head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellows. "Little Slytherin, the truth will set you free." It whispers one last time as it slips from his head. But what does that mean?

Harry was confused that was for sure.

When he stepped through the fire he definitely didn't expect to see this.

Quirrell was sitting stiff but calmly in a stool facing away from him. At his side, less surprising but in some ways expected stood Snape. He was standing sideways to Harry peering intently down at Quirrell with his wand raised and pointed at the other professor seated before him. For the first time, Harry witnessed him looking unsure but he still shoots harry a sharp warning look as he emerges from the flames. Harry was at once frustrated and confused.

A quick glance around the room revealed that the mirror of Erised had been relocated here and stood covered in a corner of the room.

"We've been waiting for you." A voice echoes in the large room, drawing Harry's attention back, his eyes skitter around looking for the source of the voice. For once Snape too looks at once alarmed.

It was that voice.

Harry took a wary step back. While Snape sent sharp worrying looks between Quirrell and Harry.

"Do not be afraid, child. Come closer. It is time for the truth to be revealed and I have much to tell you… Both. It cannot wait anymore"

"Master. You should save your strength." Quirrell whimpers in protest while twitching. Harry is once more shocked to hear his stutter gone for the first time.

"Be still my servant and you will be rewarded." The voice soothes and Harry's curiosity is piqued. He had been hearing this voice for years. Sometimes it was threatening, sometimes cajoling, sometimes pleading, "Now relax and release me, so I can see our guest properly." In jerky movements, Quirrell reaches up and begins to unwind the massive turban. As he unwraps the smell grows stronger and Snape eventually flicks his wand subtly dispelling the smell with a silent spell. Finally, Quirrell's unwinding ends and the cloth drops to the floor to two gasps of horror.

For upon the back of Quirrell's head was… another face. A face distorted and somewhat inhuman upon first glance but a face none the less. The eyes glowed hollow and no nose could be seen but then some nonexistent eyebrows seemed to quirk in amusement the effect seems to ease some of the more unnerving qualities.

"Thank you, Severus, for getting rid of that smell for now. It has been horrendous this past few months. But the potion for keeping me alive and in this state calls for an abhorrent amount of garlic. Hopefully, after tonight, I won't need it anymore." 

Snape seemed frozen in place. Horror, disbelieve and dare he say it hope, warred freely on his features until he seemed to shake himself and let his mask fall back into place. Harry was feeling much the same but instead of hope, fear was prominently featured.

"Now to get down to business. I have a lot to cover and not nearly enough time. Severus, if you would, conjure a seat for you and Harry." Snape's dour mask is firmly back in place but at the clear command removes two quills from his pocket and tosses them to the floor before flicking his wand and wordlessly transfiguring them into two wooden but comfortable looking chairs. He immediately claims one and Harry hesitantly settles in the other. This was not how he expected the night to go.

"Now where to begin…."

A.N: What do you think so far. Reviews are greatly welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: What do you think so far. Reviews are greatly welcomed.


End file.
